Mitchie's & Shane's Summer Adventure
by Konoha's Nightmare 2
Summary: Two singers, trouble starts, yattayatta. Story made by my little sister, please try not to be mean.


**Before you start reading, just know that this stories was made by my 9 year old sister. She is not that smart so please don't make fun of her work. She's been asking for me to put it in FanFiction because she doen't have her own profile.**

**Katt hits K.N on the shoulder hard.**

**"OW!"**

**"Shut up before I thow you out the window!" katt says.**

**K.N chuckles nervously.**

**"Now Katty doesn't own Camp Rock or Jonas Broters."**

**Kats sighs dreamly "If I did, Nick would be mine."**

**K.N rolls his eyes. "Just so know, I helped write the story because she writes terrible."**

**"I do not!" yelled Katt.**

**K.N was to busy rolling on the floor laughing. **

Love At First Sight

"Mom please, can I go to the camp please." Mitchie said with excitement, giving her mother the puppy eyes.

Mitchie hija, we can't afford it." said Connie with anger. Her daughter is do damn stubborn.

Mitchie ran to her room with anger. She sits on her bed and tries to calm down. She grabs her guitar and started to play her guitar. Singing the songs she made, as they always seem to calm her down.

2 Hours later

Mitchie felt hungry so she went to went to eat dinner. She opened the door and heared her parents talking about the camp.

"I will pay for the camp." said Steve.

Mitchie walked in the living room and stared at her parents. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" said Mitchie.

"Hija we been talking about the camp, and we decided to let you go to the camp." said Connie.

"Really! You're not joking with me are you?" said Mitchie

"Hija you are going to camp rock!" said Connie.

"YEEES!" she yelled as she jumped in happiness. "I am going to pack!" said Mitchie with exictment. Mitchie ran to her room and called all her friends to tell them.

Two weeks later, it was the big day. When Mitchie was in the car she was texting with her friends. "Mom, Dad hurry up!" said Mitchie.

3 hours later

They got to the camp. The sign said CAMP ROCK. Mitchie ran out the car and gave her parents big hugs. She then went to her cabin. She saw another girl there.

"Hi my name is Margaret." said Margaret.

"My name is Mitchie." said Mitchie.

Days past, Mitchie was walking around the camp. She wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into a boy.

"I am so sorry." the both said.

"It's altight. It's my fault for not looking at where I was going." Mitchie said. She looked at the boy and blushed at how cute he was.

"Hi my name is Mitchie." said Mitchie, sticking her hand out.

"My name is Shane." said Shane, shaking her hand.

Shane kept looking at Mitchie.

"W-would you want to sit down." said Shane.

"Sure" said Mitchie.

They sat down at the ground close to the lake. They started to tell the other about themselves and other things.

Mitchie and Shane were talking for hours.

Mitchie looked at her watched. It was 8:00 pm

"I have to go." said Mitchie looking at Shane eyes.

"Ok see you around." said Shane.

Mitchie walked to her cabin Margaret was sleeping. So Mitchie just put on her pjs on and went to sleep.

The next morning Mitchie saw Shane and told him about the singing contest next week.

"Mitchie would you go on a date with me" said Shane, nervously.

"I would love too." said Mitchie happily.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" K.N was still laughing on the floor seeing Katt's red face.**

**"Shut up!" yelled Katt at her brother.**

**"I-haha-can't-haha-help-haha-it! You should see your face! You look so dang nervous. Worrying that they're not gonna like your story."**

**"Well this is my first story. Weren't you nervous when you first made a story?"**

**"Nah, I just had a friend of mine blackmail the audience into liking it."**

**BANG**

**The doors were kicked open as two men dress in black walked in. One of them pointed at K.N and pulled out a badge.**

**"Konoha's Nightmare, you are under arrest for glueing 20 girls to the back of a space ship."**

**K.N panicked "B-but they were fangirls. They deserved it!"**

**The two men ignored him and dragged him out of the room by his arms.**

**K.N yelled at Katt "Katt! Tell my wife I love her! And tell her not to steal my money!"**

**Katt sweatdropped "I didn't know he had a wife, or money."**

**Meanwhile, a woman was sitting an a chair counting a pile of money "I hope K.N-kun brings back more cash." She said, putting some money under her bra so her husband doesn't notice his missing money.**


End file.
